


Bubblegum Roses

by Fukami_kun



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, fdjhgfhfgdh, i didnt know what else to write, im gay and this is how i vent my gay thoughts, kabedon, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: today is 2/14. valentines day





	Bubblegum Roses

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS REALLY RUSHED AND GAY BUT *finger guns* YKNOW WHAT I DONT CARE AT LEAST I GOT THIS DONE

“Heeey! Haruuu!!” Nanashi yelled, running at his boyfriend. The aforementioned boy looked up from the flowers he was watering and turned around, looking for the one calling his name. He looked around, his eyes darting, until they settled on Nanashi. Haruya sighed, but smiled the next moment. He put down his watering can on the ground and waited for Nanashi to get to him. Haruya raised an eyebrow on whatever package his boyfriend was holding in one of his hands, but he decided to let him explain. The elder boy stopped running and jumped down enthusiastically in front of his tiny boyfriend.

“Happy! Valentines! Day!” he exclaimed excitedly. He presented a heart-shaped box wrapped in white, pink and blue colors. Haruya blinked at it, but then it clicked in his mind. Oh yeah! It was Valentines day. Wait. Haruya’s mind reeled back. “Aaah! Thanks, Nashi! But wait, I forgot to get you something.” Haruya pouted. His boyfriend pushed the box of chocolates into his hand, and Haruya held them reluctantly. “Don’t worry about it! You gave me all those flowers before, so I say those count!”

“Are you sure? I still feel like I could still get you something, though.”

“It’s fine, Haru! Really!”

“Really?”

“Really really!” Nanashi parroted with a blinding smile. Haruya quirked his eyebrow again, but then burst into laughter at Nanashi’s persistence. “Hmm….you know, I’ll just get you something when you aren’t looking.” Haruya joked as he put the chocolates into his bag.

“Then I guess I’ll just act surprised when you give it to me, then.” Nanashi beamed. The delivery boy rolled his eyes but smiled affectionately at his boyfriend. Passerby milled by them, but Haruya was only looking at Nanashi. He reached for the older boy’s hand and held it, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. “Hey, do you want to come in for a bit? Mom’s out running deliveries and…” Haruya trailed off. He didn’t need to say the rest, since Nanashi was already walking towards the doors of the flower shop. The younger boy huffed and smiled. “We can go up to my room and spend some time there, how’s that? I can close the shop a bit, since it’s around lunch time. It’d make for a good excuse.”

  
Nanashi nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Let’s go!” He pulled on Haruya’s hand and the two made their way upstairs. Haruya untangled his hand from Nanashi’s and turned the knob to his bedroom. He around briefly after second to shut the door, but when he turned back around he was met with the looming body of Nanashi. His boyfriend trapped him against the door with one arm and looked down at Haruya with a smug expression. Haruya shrunk back with widened eyes. He loved his boyfriend, but really? Kabedon?

“So…” Nanashi started. He glanced down to the left. “Well…now that I’ve gotten this far I don’t know what to do.” The younger boy narrowed his eyes upwards at his boyfriend. “Really? You come all this way to pin me to a wall, and you don’t even kiss me?”

“H-hey now, at least I got you chocolates.” Nanashi retaliated with a pout.

“Yeah but, I gave you three bouquets in a week. Try and beat that, bunny boy.” Haruya replied with a smug smile. They never had a real fight before, only somewhat adorable bickering sessions like this. Nanashi looked down on Haruya and frowned, feigning a hurt expression. Haruya smirked and grabbed the sides of Nanashi’s face and mashed their lips together. The latter made a surprised noise and reeled his one arm back. Haruya took that as his chance tried switching their places.

Nanashi hit the back of the door with a slam as Haruya hummed in approval. The younger boy had to stand on his tiptoes to reach Nanashi’s face, but it was worth it. He pulled away from Nanashi, who stared at him in shock. “I didn’t know you could do impulsive things like that.” he said, eyes still wide.

“I know, right? That’s more your thing.” Haruya laughed. The shut in sighed and smiled down at his boyfriend. “Maybe that’s something I should do more often.” Haruya unconsciously balled up his fists and his arms were rigid at his sides, but he got on his tiptoes and kissed Nanashi again. His boyfriend happily accommodated for him. Haruya put his hands on Nanashi’s shoulders to try and balance himself as Nanashi deepened the kiss. The older boy wrapped around Haruya’s waist to hold him and keep him steady. Haruya could feel Nanashi smiling through their kiss- he did, most of the time- and so he smiled into it himself. The two of them held it for a few seconds longer, then they both pulled away, breathless.

Nanashi swiped off Haruya’s hat and ruffled his hair endearingly while he laughed lightly. Haruya made a squawk of disapproval but let it happen otherwise. “Yeah, that is something you should do more often, Haru!” he joked. The delivery boy giggled and hugged his boyfriend.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Haruya replied with a smile. Nanashi returned the hug and Haruya buried his face in his shirt. It was always a comforting thing to do. Nothing calmed him better than the sweet, bubblegum smell of his boyfriend. Above him, he could feel Nanashi combing his fingers through his hair. It felt weird, not having his hat on his head, but it felt nice whenever Nanashi did something like this. He felt a cold wind and immediately he recognized what Nanashi was doing. “H-hey, are you sniffing me again?” he nagged.

“Nooo…” Nanashi said with a mock innocent tone. Haruya scoffed. “You like smelling me too much.”

“Aw c’mon, you gotta admit roses smell pretty nice.”

“True, but I could argue that bubblegum smells better.” the younger boy stated with smirk. Nanashi looked at him quizzically, tilting his head. A moment later, his bunny ear like bitphone perked up and he made an ‘o’ with his mouth. Haruya laughed internally at the cute disposition for a second. He tugged on Nanashi’s shirt and took out the chocolates from earlier. “Hey, Nashi, let’s eat these already.”

Nanashi broke into another one of his signature bright smiles and excitedly beamed at Haruya. “Yeah! C’mon!” The two settled down on Haruya’s bed and started eating Nanashi’s chocolates together. They went past the allotted time Haruya had settled for them, but they didn’t care. All they wanted to do was just spend the rest of the day together. The two of them spent so much time wrapped up in each other that by the end of the day, they both smelled like bubblegum and roses.

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i cope with my big dumb crush


End file.
